bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Allison Angel
is a character and the alternative form of the original Alice Angel who appeared at the end of Chapter 4 and start of Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine along with Tom. Characteristics Description Allison Angel has many similar features to [["Alice"|'Physical Alice']] but has a perfected look on her face with no sign of any deformities. Her black hair is tied up in a ponytail with a halo attached to the top back of her head like a head band, and sports a pair of broken horns. Like Physical Alice, she wears a black dress with straps, but wider, that also has a brown stain over it, giving the impression of a top, and tights, but also wearing boots each with a belt buckle. Her arms are entirely covered in ink, resembling black opera gloves. She also wears a belt with an attached messenger bag, from which a wrench, a Gent pipe, and a crowbar can be seen, a rope over her left shoulder, and a leather dagger holder with a wrench in it. Her bow seems different compared to Physical Alice, which was tinted with slightly darker colors. Personality Nothing much is known about Allison Angel's personality. However, she is considered as an ally, as shown saving Henry's life by delivering a fatal blow to Physical Alice, who was trying to kill him following the death of [[Brute Boris|'Brute Boris']]. Through the production trailer, she seems concerned about Henry, and also curious about why he came down. In the reveal trailer, she looked brave and determined while fighting. In the chapter, at first, she was curious about Henry, asking him who he was. As the chapter progresses, she was friendly to Henry by offering him food. She was clever too. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After Henry defeats Brute Boris, Physical Alice comes running towards him in an attempt to kill him. Just before Physical Alice reaches him, Allison Angel appears and stabs through her heart behind, killing her. Allison Angel and Tom are only seen for a moment before the chapter ends. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Allison will appear in this chapter. Along with Tom, she will be Henry's ally. She leaves Henry for dead after Tom convinces her to leave him. They later appear again after the Sammy Boss Fight. Tom finally befriends Henry and you fight of a horde of Searchers and Lost Ones. They later follow Henry until he falls on a plank. They again reappear on the path to Bendy's Lair, Where she tells Henry she and Tom can't go over the ink or they will die. After that it is unknown if she is alive or dead. (Presumably alive). Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * She shares the first name as the previously mentioned voice actress from Chapter 3, Allison Pendle. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Allison Angel seems to have the ability to emerge from ink, as if one slows down Physical Alice running towards Henry, she is seen emerging from an ink puddle on the floor and stabbing her from behind. This is seen clearly when using hacks. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * In the reveal trailer during the fight with the Lost Ones, Allison is heard screaming in a fashion to a battle cry. Strangely, the scream is identical to Physical Alice scream when she attacked Henry at the end of Chapter 4. Audio Navigation tab Category:Characters Category:Freedom fighters Category:BATIM characters